


Chasing Away Shadows

by dontwannahaveabadtime (levigate)



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Fontcest, M/M, Undertail
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-17
Updated: 2015-12-17
Packaged: 2018-05-07 05:51:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 919
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5445617
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/levigate/pseuds/dontwannahaveabadtime
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Papyrus has a nightmare and needs to know everything's OK.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Chasing Away Shadows

**Author's Note:**

  * For [WretchedEscapist](https://archiveofourown.org/users/WretchedEscapist/gifts).



> Gift for my bro. Hopefully it's not too OOC. Might add more if there's enough of a demand. Not really my ship and I haven't really written these guys before so suggestions are welcome. Also I wrote this late at night (early in the morning?) so if there's any glaring typos I missed let me know.

“Sans?” the older skeleton rubbed his eyes to see Papyrus leaning in his doorway, looking shaken and unbearably sad.

“What’s up, Paps? Have a bad dream?” Papyrus nodded and shuffled his feet in the doorway, obviously wanting to come in.

It was late, and Sans had work in the morning--supporting them was hard but if working multiple jobs meant that Papyrus could spend his days carefree it was so worth it--but his brother needed him now. So he sat up and gave him a tired smile, hiding a yawn. “C’mere. Do you want to talk about it?”

Papyrus was silent as he padded softly over, unusually quiet and lacking his usual enthusiasm. “I dreamed you’d died. It was so real. One minute you were there, the next just dust. There was a human and…” he trailed off uncertainly. Sans felt bile rise at the words, a bitter burn from below his rib cage that crawled up along his spine. A sick sensation, like a burn but painful in a different way entirely. It made sense. His brother wasn’t as sensitive to the time jumps as Sans himself was, but obviously with so very many RESETS something had leaked through. Some hint of past lives where Sans had been killed first.

“Hey, it’s alright, I’m here now. You can’t let a little thing like a dream get under your skin,” Sans winked, trying to lighten the mood as his younger brother climbed into the bed with him, wrapping his arms around his brother and drawing comfort in his presence as they lay together in the dark. Papyrus groaned as he rested his head against Sans’ chest, listening for his brother’s heartbeat. “I don’t have skin, Sans.”

But he smiled a little anyway, the glow of his eyes lightning despite himself. This was good, having his brother joking meant everything was fine. In his nightmares, Sans didn’t make his usual puns and wordplays. The steady pulsing of San’s heart grounded him as well, a simple reassurance that all was right in the world. 

“Besides, humans aren’t like that,” explained Sans, deep voice reverberating through Papyrus’ skull. “If you ever met a human, I’m sure you’d become best friends.”

“R-really? How do you know?” Papyrus liked that idea. He’d never admit that it was lonely. He enjoyed the friends he had but it’d just been him and Sans for so long that the idea of having another friend was always exciting.

“I’ve met a human a time or two,” dozens of times, hundreds of iterations. How many times had he died? How many times had he caused the kid to RESET? It didn’t matter. He always held out the hope that this time they’d be friendly. This time they’d be satisfied and he wouldn’t wake up in Snowdin with vague memories of what had been. “Believe me, they’d love you. You’d be total vertebros.”

Papyrus gave a little snort, but Sans could feel him smile against his chest, face relaxed and much calmer.Still Papyrus couldn’t quite banish that unease. “You’re just saying that ‘cause you love me.”

Papyrus stroked a boney finger against the ridge of San’s hip through the shorts he wore. Sans rolled his eyes and pulled Papyrus closer, resting the bottom of his jaw on the top of his younger brother's skull. Papyrus gave a contented little sigh, reaching around Sans to tap fingers against Sand’s lower vertebrae. Sans shifted a little at the contact but didn’t protest.

“I do, but that doesn’t change the fact that the human will love you too. The Great Papyrus, befriending the human and saving the Underground,” Sans’s eye started to glow at the continued intimate touch, a bright blue that cast a soft comforting glow over Papyrus. It was familiar, and what the younger skeleton needed now. Papyrus pressed his pelvis up against San’s own.

“Papyrus…” hissed Sans, but Papyrus merely looked up at him, his own eye a gleaming orange.

“Sans, please...I just have to be sure that this isn’t the dream,” he insisted.

Sans had never been one to deny his brother anything when it mattered, and this was no exception. He put his hands on the crest of Papyrus’s hips and lifted his brother up so he was in his lap. The movement was awkward so Sans cheated just a little, using his magic to help put Papyrus on top of him. Above him Papyrus sat tall, looking down on Sans with a heated glow in his eye, the iris glittering like a small flame.

“Come at me, bro,” Sans teased, thrusting gently upwards. Papyrus ground down in turn, smiling widely. His fingers hooked under San’s shirt, sliding fingertips on the underside of his older brother’s lowermost ribs and curling around them. Sans gasped in surprise at the waves of heat it sent through him. 

“I’ve learned some new tricks, Sans! My training with Undyne has more than prepared me for this,” Sans only had a brief moment to wonder what exactly Papyrus’ training sessions with the Captain of the Royal Guard entailed before Papyrus was leaning forward, sliding San’s shirt up and letting his fingertips dip between each set of bones. Sans squirmed at the sensation, mouth open and already breathing heavily. Each little touch sent sparks cascading through him, waves of heat that centered on his groin. Sans smiled up at his brother, heart nearly bursting with emotion. If this is what Papyrus needed to feel better, Sans certainly wasn’t going to complain.


End file.
